wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Helper
" |image =Tumblr newpins0xY1sdjk12o2 1280.png |season = 1 |production = 118b |broadcast = 35 |story =Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Amy Higgins Ben Joseph Aaron Springer Johanna Stein Francisco Angones |ws = Aaron Springer |director = Aaron Springer |us = |xd = November 14th, 2014 |international = |pairedwith = "The Big Job" |caption = Wander trying to give directions}} Wander's usual job at helping others is suddenly put on hold when everyone he runs into doesn't need his help. As a result, he starts panicking, and constantly tries to find someone in need. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *"Helper" End Credits While we see Hater's ship soaring, we hear Hater and the Watchdogs eating lunch from inside the ship. Gallery Quotes Background Information Trivia * Fifth episode to focus on Wander's good nature. ("The Fugitives", "The Good Deed", "The Nice Guy", "The Liar") *Second time Hater appears without Peepers. ("The Stray") **Although Peepers is mentioned during the credits. *First episode to be solely written, storyboarded, and directed by a single person. * This is the first time Wander actually wants to stop Lord Hater. * Sixth time Wander goes crazy ("The Fugitives", "The Box", "The Ball", "The Tourist", "The Night"). * We learn that Wander likes triple-pickle pie. Continuity * When Wander is slipping through the floor, he goes past the elephant-like customer who bought most of the Thunder Blazz from "The Nice Guy." Errors Allusions *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' - There was a music sound from SpongeBob. That might be because Aaron Springer has worked on SpongeBob. * McDonald's-Frivolity Meals is a pun on the Happy Meal at McDonalds. Same restaurant also serves pies, but usually in apple. * Star Trek-The shades Wander and Sylvia wear are slightly similar to Geordi La Forge's VISOR. * Blazing Saddles-Wander threatens himself to get out of the town by having himself "run himself" out of town in front of the townspeople who fall for it. It is slightly similar to this Mel Brooks movie where Bart threatens to shoot himself under the guise of another person in order to let the townspeople feel sympathy for him after becoming Sheriff, but the people don't want him because of his ethnicity. ** Also, Wander also interrupts a movie set as they're making a movie...of a movie similar to the cast members of Blazing Saddles interrupting a fancy movie set and the whole movie set. ** The Town is almost quite similar to Rock Ridge. Production Information *Aaron Springer (who worked on SpongeBob with Tom Kenny) will be the storyboard person and writer for this episode. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmkEAB7fL_0 * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting November 12, 2014. * Unlike most Wander episodes, which begin with scripts, this episode is the first to begin entirely with storyboarding. 'International premieres' *November 22, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices *'Additional Voices': Sam Riegel, Aaron Springer References Category:Episodes Category:Wander Category:Sylvia